real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Ameliorate
Survivor: Ameliorate also known as Second Chances is the thirty season of this wikia. Being the first season to have the audience to choose the cast, the season had many big expectations as soon as the final cast got announced. Overall, the season received many good reviews but critics as well. The season knew a big portion of big game players, including one of the most dominating females, who became the winner, a very dominant challenge beast, a social expert, and the explosive drama queen. Overall, the fan-favorites managed to make it really deep into the game which made a lot of viewers excited. Overall, the season was rewarded as a good season. Based on the big game play, iconic characters and impressive outcome of the season. Twists Second Chance: 20 former one-time players get the chance to redeem themselves in this season. The challenge and twists will be based on their first failure, giving them more chances to redeem themselves. Ballot: In total, 32 players have been chosen by production. A ballot will be made and America will vote for their 10 favorite males and 10 favorite females. The twenty players with the most votes will enter the season while the 12 with the lowest votes will not. This is the first time that the viewers will decide who makes the season. Auxiliary Tribe: At the final sixteen, the tribes got swapped from two tribes to three tribes. Five players would be placed on every tribe. Exile: At the swap, one person would go to Exile Island where he or she had the opportunity to find an hidden immunity idol. The player would join the tribal council of the losing tribe, replacing the person who got voted out. Midnight Idol: This season, the only way to obtain the idol is at 12 P.M when the green light occurs at tribe. Only then you can grab the idol. Challenge Idol: At the merge, the only idol possible to obtain was hidden at the first merge challenge. If the idol wasn't found, it would be transported to the next challenge. This would happen until the idol was found. Loved Ones Visit: At the final six, the loved ones from the players would arrive to help their loved ones to win the challenge. The winner of the challenge would then go to the resort as a reward alongside with their loved one and a other player of choosing. Stereotypes: Just like any other season, the contestants will have stereotypes. Ballot Below, there's a ballot of 32 players. 16 males and 16 females. Only 20 (10 males and 10 females) will qualify to Survivor: Ameliorate while the 12 (6 males and 6 females) who got the lowest votes will not enter the season. Production For the first time ever, the readers would vote for their favorite contestants to make it to the season. However, the production chose thirty-two one-time players who had potential to lift up to their second chance and play a better game. Producer Ella organized a group of thirty-two players. "I want people who are here to play the game, to change it and to make that second chance happen." Ella stated during the season announcement. Contestants Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *This is the second Second Chance season on this wikia, the first being Survivor: Revival. *This is the first time the audience chose the cast instead of the producer. * Keaton is the manga artist of this season.